His World
by Saja
Summary: I'm not sure how I came up with this one. I think it was a really wierd dream I had during Chemistry class. I get a lot of ideas for fanfics in Chemistry class. Anyways, this is about Tasuki, of course, and about the bandits and stuff. I hope you enjo


His World   
  
Sara stared out into the sky and sighed. She was a girl at the age of 16. Her life   
was very stressful with school and friends and parents and society. She was kind of   
short for her age, 5'2, but had a fairly good figure. She had short blonde hair that was cut   
just above her ears and blue eyes. She was sitting on her windowsill, just thinking to   
herself about how much she wished she could be an anime character, and live in the   
Fushigi Yugi world. Her favorite character was Tasuki, other wise known as Genru. He   
belonged to a large group of bandits from Mt. Leikaku, who followed their respected   
leader. He had a tessen, which was a fan that spout fire when he shouted the incantation.   
It was really cool. He was a boy of 17, and had spiky orange hair. He had amber eyes   
and an attitude. He also had fangs, which was really sexy in a way. He claims to hate   
women, because he grew up in a house with a large mother, and very annoying sisters.   
But, she was sure that he didn't hate women as much as he says he does. Sara had only   
seen his image in her anime books, but wished with all her heart that she could be with   
him.   
Her concentration was broken when she heard the loud barking of her dog.   
"What is he barking about now?" she mumbled to herself. She looked out the window   
and saw nothing. No surprise. Her dog was always barking. Even if there was nothing   
there. She was ticked , and needed to go for a walk. She changed her clothes, and   
slipped into an orange tank top, jeans, and sneakers. On her way out, she grabbed her   
biking gloves with the cut out fingers, and her jean jacket.   
Sara had gone to the woods so that she could alone with her thoughts. It was   
getting dark, but she trudged on. She was trying to clear her mind because she was   
getting stressed from her upcoming tests in school. UGH! After a while of walking, she   
got a little tired, and decided to go home. She let out a loud and exaggerated sigh, and   
turned to go back. But, something caught her eye. In the distance, she saw a faint glow   
of blue light. Being the curious girl she as, she went towards it.   
Upon arriving to the cause of the light, she saw an orb. It was like a blue glowing   
eight ball. "This is weird!" she said out loud. She reached to touch the orb.   
Poke……poke….. She poked it a little, to see if it was safe. Nothing happened, so she   
picked it up. Bad move on her part. A cloud of light escaped the orb, and encircled her.   
Before she could react, she was falling. Falling? Why was she falling? There was no   
hole or ditch. She fell and fell, until she hit the ground with a large thump!   
When she regained consciousness, se peered around, looking at the new and   
strange environment she was now in. "Ummm……. What just happened?" she   
questioned, even though no one was there to answer. She surveyed the new   
surroundings, she was in a woods, but it wasn't the one she was in before. This woods   
was near the top of a mountain. The sun was up, and it was a bright beautiful day. But, it   
was just getting dark, why would it be the middle of the afternoon.   
Then, she realized that she was changed. She looked at her body. She   
was….was…..was…..an anime character. She even had fangs. Cool! She gasped in   
disbelief. "How, who what, why?" so many questions were spinning in her head as she   
walked, that she didn't realized that she tripped on a wire. Before she could react, she   
was swung into the air, entrapped in a large net. "Great." She said sarcastically in an   
annoyed manner.   
She sat in the net for a while, until it was abruptly cut down, and she fell to the   
ground. An "OW." Escaped her lips, before she was hit on the head, and went   
unconscious.   
When she awoke, her hands were bound behind her back, and her feet were tied   
together. She was in a room that looked like it was from an old Japanese movie. The   
wood, and the rice paper doors were a dead give away. "Wait a minute! I know this   
room. This is the bandits' hideout. I remember this from my book. The walls, the   
tables, and the bar. I'm actually here. My wish came true! I'm in his world!"   
Just then the door shot open, and a few bandits walked in. Sara recognized one of   
them. His name was Kouji, and he was Genrou's best friend. He had blue hair, and a   
scar on his left cheek. He walked up to Sara, and grabbed her bound hands, and started   
dragging her out of the room. "Hey, where are you taking me?!" she yelled. "To the   
boss." he answered. "Umm, why?" she said a little shaky. "Cause he told me to bring   
the prisoner, so that's what I'm doing." Sara sweat dropped, and looked around a little   
scared, as she was dragged down a long hallway, and towards a big decorative door.   
The man knocked on the door, and said, "Knock knock. Who's there. It's Kouji,   
and the prisoner. Oh well then, come on in." Sara raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
Kouji opened the door and brought her in. Inside was a man sitting on a chair. He   
looked surprised to see her. He got up and walked towards her. She looked at him with   
scared eyes. "What business do you have at Mt. Leikaku" "I… ummm…. er….I   
mean…. Uuhhh…" she stammered. She thought fast, "I mean, I want to be a bandit. I   
want to join!" Both men sweat dropped. The leader walked up to her and put his hand   
on her shoulder, "Why do you want to be a bandit?" "Cause I have no where else to go,   
and I want to be stronger, and fight, and do all sorts of cool things that bandits do!"   
"What is your name?" "Sara."   
Just then the door opened, and in walked a familiar redheaded fanged boy. Sara's   
eyes widened as she realized who he was. "Hey boss, what's all the commotion about, I   
heard some of the guys say that we got a prisoner." "Genrou," said the boss, "I'd like   
you to meet our newest member, Sara." Sara looked at the boss, with delight. 'He's   
actually letting me join! YES!!!!' she thought. "And Genrou," he continued, "since   
we're short on rooms, and you don't like girls, I think it's safe to assume that it would be   
alright for her to be you're new roommate."   
Genrou's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Sara giggled to herself, and Kouji   
untied her. "Now Genrou, show our new bandit to your room," continued the boss. Sara   
ran up an hugged the boss, and went up to Genrou and gave him a fanged smile. Genrou   
looked at her funny, "You got fangs? I thought I was the only person I knew that had   
fangs." "Not anymore," she replied, as the two left the room.   
Sara followed Genrou down a long hallway, with many doors left and right.   
Finally, they came to a stop. Genrou opened the door and showed her in. It was a small   
room with a large window, a dresser, and a bed. "Umm…. Tasuki… why is there only   
one bed?" Sara asked. "Cause that's all we have room for, one bed in each room. That's   
how all the rooms are. Got a problem with that? Don't worry about me, I hate women.   
Wait a minute…… how'd you know about me being Tasuki." Sara sighed, and went to   
sit on the bed. "So, do you have anything I can sleep in?" she said innocently. "Hey!   
Don't change the subject!" "I….. well….. I heard Kouji mention it… yeah Kouji told   
me." Tasuki shrugged, then fumbled through the dresser and produced a large man's   
shirt. "Will this do?" "Guess so." She answered, and started to take her shirt off.   
"WHOAH, WAIT! What the hell are you doing!" Tasuki screamed. "What? I thought   
you hated girls. I'm just gonna change. Got a problem with that? Don't worry you   
won't see anything, I got a bra on." "I got to get a drink, I'll be back later."   
Sara waited till Tasuki left the room, and continued to change into his old shirt.   
She went over to the bed, and pulled the covers back. She got in, and curled into a ball,   
and fell asleep soon after. She had a busy day and she was exhausted.   
When Tasuki returned to the room, he found the girl fast asleep. He got ready for   
bed, and got out of his clothes. He put on some pants, and crawled into bed, trying   
desperately not to wake the girl. He relaxed and soon was drifting off to sleep.   
  
(Next Day)   
  
When Sara woke up, all the sheets were wrapped around Tasuki. She shivered a   
little, then tried to pull some back, but Tasuki growled at her in his sleep. She decided   
she didn't want to find out what would happen if she tugged on the sheets again, so she   
decided to venture out and find a bath, or shower, or something. She left the room, and   
wandered the halls, no idea of where to even start looking.   
She walked around until she finally saw Kouji standing in a doorway. She   
quickened her pace, and met up with him. She asked him where the baths were, and he   
pointed down another hallway. The bandit hideout was like a huge maze. She followed   
his directions, and found the baths. Before going in, she made sure no one was inside.   
She went in, and stripped. She dropped her clothes in a heap in the corner, and stepped   
into the bath.   
It was nice and warm, and she was so relaxed that she didn't notice the door   
opening, and Tasuki walking in. After finally realizing that she was not alone, she   
screamed, and covered up her exposed areas. Tasuki jumped back, and stared in shock,   
until a bar of soap was thrown at his head. He came to his senses, and quickly turned   
around, apologized, and left.   
Sara was still in a little bit of shock, but she finished bathing, and wrapped herself   
in a towel. She picked up her pile of clothes, and walked down the hall, back to the   
room. On her way, she got many sly remarks from the men roaming the hallway. She'd   
smile and just keep walking.   
When she got back to the room, Tasuki wasn't there. She expected this. So, she   
dried herself off and got dressed. She put on her orange tank top, jeans, and sneakers.   
She wandered down the halls again, now searching for the mess hall. It wasn't   
hard to find, because of the loud talking and plate banging coming from down the hall.   
"I'll figure my way around here yet," she said to herself. She walked in the mess hall,   
and found many rows of tables, and men everywhere eating and talking. She scanned the   
room, and saw Tasuki and Kouji sitting at a table with a few more guys. She walked over   
to them, getting looks from all the men she passed. 'I guess it's unusual to have a female   
here.' she thought to herself.   
When she got to the table, she sat down, and blushed when Tasuki looked up at   
her. He blushed too, and looked down at this food. Kouji looked back and forth between   
them, and just shrugged in confusion.   
After breakfast was over Sara had no idea of what to do next, so she just followed   
Tasuki and Kouji. She finally broke the silence, "Umm…. What do we do now?"   
"We're going on a heist. There's word that a caravan with rich people is coming through   
the mountains later on today. We're gonna get some good stuff from what I've heard."   
Kouji answered. Sara's eyes lit up and a very big fanged grin grew on her face. She was   
soooooooo excited about going on her first mission.   
As they walked down the halls towards the exit, Sara danced, skipped, and   
celebrated the whole way. Tasuki and Kouji just sweat dropped and kept walking, trying   
to ignore her childish ways.   
When they finally got outside, in the courtyard of the hideout, the boss and a few   
more men were out waiting for them. The boss gave them orders on what to do, and what   
to be aware of. He told them that it would take them about a half hour to find a good   
position to prepare for the ambush, and that they should be aware of any weapons and   
guards that were along with the caravan. Sara listened attentively and was prepared to   
help, and have FUN in the process. Heh heh heh heh.   
Sara was given a large green shirt to wear for camouflage. It was way too big for   
her and went down to her ankles. She hated being short, but she tied a belt around her   
waist to keep from tripping on it. She was also given a long wooden sword and a sling to   
hold it in. She put it on, and put her weapon in the sling behind her back. She was ready.   
As they left, she grabbed onto Kouji's arm. She way a tad bit frightened, and he   
was the closest person to latch onto. He sighed and allowed her to hold on. A while later   
along their way, Sara was getting a little too excited and over enthusiastic. She was   
hanging all over Kouji. She was jumping on his back, and hanging on his arms and   
obviously bugging the heck out of him. Sara got a bit too giddy, and climbed up Kouji,   
stood on his shoulders, and reached her hands up and grabbed a low branch on a tree.   
The trees were close together, and Sara showed off her upper body strength by swinging   
from branch to branch. Kouji, Tasuki, and the other men stared up in amazement at her   
feat.   
She got a little too distracted wondering why the men had stopped, to notice the   
trunk of tree right in her path. WHAMM!!! Orooooooooo, was all Sara could get out   
before she went falling to the ground. Before impact, Tasuki had run and caught her.   
She was dazed, but ok. He sighed, and hoisted her on his back, and they continued to   
their destination.   
When they got the spot the boss had told them to go to, they started to set up some   
traps, and prepare for the oncoming caravan. Sara was better now, and helped them out.   
After finishing, they laid low, and waited. When they heard the sounds of carriage   
wheels and horses running, they readied themselves. When the horses were insight, they   
put there plan into action.   
Kouji and Tasuki walked out into the middle of the path, so that the carriage had   
to stop to avoid running them over. They stood there smugly, and waited for the carriage   
to halt. When it did, the driver stared puzzlingly at the two men in front of him. "I say,   
what do you want? Why have you stopped me?" the driver inquired. "This mountain   
belongs to the Mt. Leikaku bandits, and you have to pay a toll for crossing it." Kouji said,   
very sure of himself.   
While the driver was preoccupied with the two men in front of him, Sara and the   
other men sneaked up behind the carriage and surrounded it. The people inside stared out   
the windows and they were scared. Sara removed the wooden sword from its sling, and   
pointed it towards the people inside. Automatically, watches, jewels, and money were   
thrown out from inside the carriage. 'This is too easy.' Sara thought.   
The men started to gather up the miscellaneous items strewn about on the ground,   
when a large metal object caught Sara's eye. There, standing in front of her was a big   
man, with a very long and sharp sword. Sara went into attack mode. The man came   
flying at her with his sword. She weakly fought it off with her wooden sword. She   
blocked him as much as she could, but her wooden sword was no match for a metal one,   
and it soon was slashed in half. Sara stared at him hesitantly, then he lunged forward   
with another attack. She jumped out of the way just in time, but her shirt was caught by   
the sword, and she was pinned to the ground. She screamed "TASUKI…. HEL..", but   
was cut off when a fist met her jaw. She fell backwards. The man lifted his sword out of   
the ground, and prepared to slash at her once more. Tasuki had heard her feeble attempt   
to call for help, and was soon running to her rescue. The man was about to give the final   
blow to Sara, when he was distracted by Tasuki's advance at him. As he swung his   
sword, he caught the edge of Sara's left arm. Blood started to seep, and Tasuki grabbed   
his tessen, and yelled "Lekka Shien!!!!!" and the man with the sword was soon blasted   
away with fire. Tasuki quickly picked up Sara who was now unconscious, and called for   
the men to retreat. They carried whatever they had collected, and ran.   
Once they were a safe enough distance away, Tasuki laid Sara down on the   
ground, and tended to her wound. "It's pretty deep. Isn't it Kouji," "We have to stop the   
bleeding somehow." Kouji said. Tasuki tore a piece of cloth from his shirt, and tied it   
tightly around Sara's arm. The bandage turned red, but no blood seeped out, so it had   
stopped. "We have to get back, so she can recover." Tasuki had a determined tone in his   
voice, and had already picked up Sara and started walking. Kouji nodded his head, and   
motioned for the other men to follow.   
When they got back, Tasuki rebandaged Sara's wound, and put her in bed to rest.   
He stayed by her side all night, never moving from his post.   
When Sara awoke, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in bed, but no longer   
wearing the green shirt, her arm was bandaged, and she had a head full of orange silky   
hair lying on her chest. 'Tasuki? Did he do this. Did he help me. Now I know why I   
liked him so much in the first place.' she thought. Her fingers massaged through his soft   
orange hair, stirring him a little. He woke up and looked at her. "Are you alright? He   
didn't hut you much, did he?" "I'm alright. Thank you. Thank you so much for being   
here with me. I don't know what I would have done if…." she said, but was cut off by a   
finger pressed up against her lips. "Shhhhhh. It's alright now. I'm here, and you're safe.   
That's all that matters." he said. He smiled at her, fangs showing, and stood up. He   
stretched, and cracked his back. "I'll go get us something to eat. You just stay here."   
Sara nodded.   
After Tasuki left, she examined her arm more closely and saw how nicely it was   
bandaged. She smiled, and thought about how nice Tasuki was, and how long she had   
wished and hoped and dreamed that one day she could actually be with him.   
  
The End


End file.
